fireteam_pegasusfandomcom-20200214-history
Orange
Early Life Nothing is currently known about Oranges early life apart from that he was born on the colony of Hindmer and that he had a Sister. Enlistment / Role as a Marine Orange enlisted in the UNSC at the age of eighteen in 2599 and after training which he apparently "Aced" was assigned to the 145th Marine Division. OPERATION: SPACE WALK (2599) Orange and the 145th Marine division undertook OPERATION: SPACE WALK to clear out a rebel base in an asteroid field. OPERATION: DELEGATION (2600) Orange and the 145th Marine Division took part in OPERATION: DELEGATION to act as guards for Human and Elite peace talks. OPERATION: BURN HEAL (2601) At some point Orange was transferred to the 123rd Marine Division where he soon was sent as a part of OPERATION: BURN HEAL to reinforce UNSC forces on the colony of Magtron in an unknown conflict. OPERATION: HIGHRISE (2604) 123rd Marine Division were sent to destroy a REDACTED target OPERATION: RUST (2604) 123rd Marine Division completed a REDACTED objective OPERATION: FIFTY SHADES (2607) Orange was once again transferred and found himself in the 98th Marine Division, soon after he participated in OPERATION: FIFTY SHADES to assassinate a REDACTED target. Role as an ODST After proving himself in combat Orange was eventually assigned to the ODSTs and after training was placed in the 18th ODST Corps. OPERATION: CONTAINMENT (2607) Orange was sent along with the 18th ODST Corps to the colony of Fortune to stop an outbreak of some kind, all that is known is that Orange was the only survivor of OPERATION: CONTAINMEANT. OPERATION: RABBIT SEASON (2607) Orange was eventually assigned to the 91st ODST Corps where he soon took part in OPERATION: RABBIT SEASON, the mission involved Orange returning to his home planet of Hindmer to protect a village from a giant bunny outbreak. Orange would later detail some aspects of this mission to Sarah Chronicle. OPERATION: DELIVERY RUN (2607) Orange and the 91st ODST Corps were tasked to evacuate a city on the colony of Treh before a HAVOK buke went off. OPERATION: NEXT FLOOR Orange now a member of the 5th ODST Corps took part in OPERATION: NEXT FLOOR to defend a space elevator from Earthbound forces, the operation failed and the space elevator collapsed causing mass civilian casualties. Orange and a large group of the 5th ODST Corps managed to get off before the collapse. OPERATION: SABOTAGE (2608) Orange along with the 5th ODST Corps were sent to stop the detonation of a NOVA bomb on the joint Human and Elite colony of Song, ultimately the mission was a failure and the colony was lost. By unknown means Orange survived the destruction. OPERATION: SHIELD (2608) Orange and the 5th ODST Corps were later sent to the colony of Fartch to act as a first response to the planets local wildlife which were attacking an ONI base, the mission was successful but half of the team was killed. OPERATION: HIJACK (2608) The 5th ODST Corps intercept an Earthbound freighter heading towards Trellmer. OPERATION: HAMMER (2608) On the 13th December 2608 Orange along with the 5th ODST Corps were involved with OPERATION: HAMMER on Trellmer's moon to repel Earthbound forces. OPERATION: FRONTIER (2609) Orange and the 5th ODST Corps were sent to the jungle world Planet: 5555 to recon it for colonised, local plant life proved to be hostile. OPERATION: BREAK IN (2609) The 5th ODST corps were sent to the UNSC PALACE II to act as backup for the UNSC forces on the station in an unknown conflict, however it was reported that Orange was responsible for destroying the station. Court Martial Despite an impressive service record and commitment to duty Orange slowly began to become more and more reckless as time went on leading to a multitude of "Accidental" friendly fire incidents. With a large case of evidence stacked against him Orange was arrested and detained. After an unknown amount of time Commander March Wizard convinced the General to release Orange and give him to PROJECT PEGASUS, the General was happy to oblige believing that Orange would cause similar accidents to Wizards project. PROJECT PEGASUS At some point Orange was retrained as a PEGASUS trooper and received his own custom armour set detailed with skulls and flames. Hunting Sinister On the 13th December 2609 Orange was sent to Lyric's service under the assumption that he was to protect a rock from enemy activity in the Great Plains Of Lyric and that a fellow trooper Captain Picquet would arrive to assist him. After guarding the rock for an unknown amount of time Picquet arrived and broadcast the all clear code "BRAVO, ECHO X-RAY" to indicate he was a friendly, after accepting the code Orange met Picquet in the open. After introducing themselves Picquet asked Orange for information that he supposedly had regarding a terrorist known as Sinister which Orange had no idea about. Picquet believing Orange was joking around soon got annoyed which caused Orange to act more serious in an attempt to make Picquet believe him. Not long after the pair soon found themselves under fire from Sinister causing them to run to the rock Orange was guarding earlier, after firing back they managed to force Sinister to retreat to a cave system to which they soon gave chase. Whilst Picquet chased Sinister over a series of pillars above a chasm Orange took a more safer route allowing him to keep up to Sinister and provide cover fire with his SMG. After Picquet was staggered Orange had to engage Sinister on his own and managed to force him to retreat into a hole, however Sinister soon returned in his personal Wasp to kill Orange. After taking fire and dodging a few attacks Orange was able to use a grenade from his grenade launcher to EMP the Wasp and send it crashing down into the cave network below. Picquet after catching up was annoyed with Orange for letting the target get away and got even more annoyed when Orange referred to Picquet as "My Captain". Eventually the pair agreed to jump down into the cave network to catch Sinister. After safely landing the pair discovered Sinisters wrecked Wasp but with no body or blood present they began to search the cave network, eventually they found a way to the surface but split up for unknown reasons and planned to regroup soon after. After Andrew Thomas Moa failed to kill Picquet Orange was put in charge of keeping an eye on both Moa and THE GUIDE but by the time he got to the ruins the pair had disappeared.